remember please
by Narelxuu
Summary: Por que no te acuerdas, que paso?, que te paso?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Que paso?... -Anastasia stell eres tu?. Decia Christian viendome fijamente, apretando la mandibula parecia enojado al enterarse que era yo y no mi amiga katte creo que es eso.

-Si soy yo. Respondia con una sonrisa timida al enorme especimen masculino de ojos grices. Ok el tal señor Grey esta mirandome raro, para que acepte venir mierda, mierda! Me reprendia a mi misma.

-no me recuerdas, soy Christian Grey. El me seguia mirando fijamente pero ahora su mirada tenia un deje de tristeza y frustracion. -Deberia recordarlo?, mire yo la verdad no se nada de usted este es un trabajo de mi amiga la cual esta enferma yo no investige nada de usted.

-NO bromes conmigo Ana. Se levanto dando un golpe con las palmas a la enorme mesa de cristal. - Señor Grey no me grite y yo no le estoy jugando ninguna broma.

- Quieres que te castigue eso quiers. Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Ok Ana, es hora de salir el tipo es un completo lunatico, me levanto rapidamente de mi asiento y lo mas rapido que corren mis piernas me dirijo a la puerta, no creo que se atreva hacerme algo con mas personas... O si. Casi llego a la puerta pero el es mas rapido y me agarra de la cintura. - Suelteme ya le he dicho que me suelto o empiezo a gri... Me calla con un beso salvajemente, nos caemos al piso, el sobre mi, me toma mis muñecas con una mano y las pone sobre mi cabeza; con sus piernas detiene las mias en el momento justo en el que iba a golpear su ingle estoy completamente paralizada, el me sigue besando ferozmente pero ahora baja a mi cuello susurando mi nombre, con su mano libre va levantando mi camisa y tocando la piel que queda expuesta, me sobreasalto y empiezo a forsejear.

-dejeme ya, lo demandare por acoso y agrecion sexual! maldito imbecil. grito pero parece que las puertas son antisonoras, ya no aguanto las lagrimas empiezan a caer, pero no para, hasta que algo hace que se detenga. - Que es esto Ana?. Observo que es lo que veia, era mi cicatriz de un aborto que tuve que casi me causa la muerte, pero a el que le importaba. - Que te importa, ahora sueltame maldito lunatico. Se levanta suelta mis muñecas y poco a poco que se levanta tambien mis piernas quedando libres, me da la mano para ayudarme a levantar pero yo la rechaso, acomodo mi ropa y me levanto, el solo me mira con un enorme enojo, se que no me dajara ir, asi que solo me quedo parada retandolo con la mirada .

- Cuida esa boquita que tienes Anastasia, y dime que es lo que te paso en el vientre. Nunca quita su mirada de mi, resoplo y volteo a otro lado, no pensa contetarle nada a el. -Ana la paciensia no es mi fuerte dime que paso, tienes un hijo?. Su ojos muestran una enorme tristeza. - Lo iba a tener pero no recuerdo que paso, yo no recuerdo, ok. El se quedo solo mirando, por que le contestaba quien es el para mi, nadie, no tengo mas recuerdo mas atras que esta cicatriz, no se de quien era ni como lo coicidimos lo unico que se es que no nacio, la triztesa de ese pasado me vuelve a embargar -Ana dime que paso, un aborto no te deja esas heridas. Se acerca a mi y yo retrocedo al instante.

- Amor por favor no te alejes de mi te cuidare ahora tego la fuerza y el poder para hacerlo no te volvere a dejar. Amor, cuidarme, no volver a dejarme, el me conocia antes del acidente puede decirme mas de lo que mi madre me ha dicho. Bajo la mirada desconcertada intentando procesar todo, hasta que siento su mano tomando la mia, es tan grande y calida.

- Dejame ayudarte. Lo veo tragar saliva esta vervioso, me da gracia ese enorme y atractivo hombre nervioso por lo que le valla a responder, cierro mis ojos y nuevamente los abro viendolo directamente. - Esta bien, te lo dire pero tu me diras que conoces de mi pasado. Observo sus ojos sorprendidos y despues con determinacion. - Ok, Anastacia.

Eso es todo que les parece recibo consejos, mejoras de ortografia, tomatasos, cuchillas voladoras, lo que sea. Besos.


	2. El comienzo

El primer recuerdo que tengo es despues de despertar en una sala de hospital. Le empiezo a contar a christianan, los dos estabamos sentados de lados opuestos en unos enormes sillones que se encontraban en el centro de su oficina donde tenias una gra vista de Savannah. -estaba sedada y conectada a muchas maquinas, mi madre estaba dormida en un silla y...

**********************************************************************************- Ana, cariño como te sientas. Veo a mi madre pero se ve diferente como mas vieja, luego me veo a mi, estoy vendada de todo el abdomen, intento incorporarme pero un dolo intenzo en la zona de vientre me lo impide. -Ana no!, estas herida debes de descansar nada de esfuersos. Mi madre se muy cansada y tiene una cara de no haber dormido durante 3 dias.

- Mama, que me paso. Me ve pero agacha la mirada con arrepetimiento. -ma, que sucedio hubo un accidente. Ella solo afirma con la cabeza. -hay mas lastimados, como fue el accidente, que me sucedio a mi, por que estoy vendada, por que. Me quedo viendo a mi mama ella empieza a a llorar y hunde el rostro en la colchoneta blanca del hospital.

- Lo siento Ana, lo siento no queria que pasara esto, LO SIENTO. Nunca la habia visto asi, lloraba a mares en ningun momento levanto el rostro, solo pedia perdon, pero porque.

-Por que me pides perdon, que paso. La miro con una gran preocupacion, hasta que veo entrar a una mujer con bata blanca, es afroamericana, me da una gran sonrisa.

-Ana que bueno que te encuentras despierta, dejame rviisar tu herida, señora stell se encuentra bien. En ese momento la doctora ve que mi mama esta con temblando, ya habia parado de gritar y llorar al escuchar que entraba alguien.- Si doctora Leighton estoy bien es que al verla despierta me puse toda emocional. Mentia mi madre para ocultar la tristeza que habia hace unos momentos.

Habian pasado 2 semana en el hospital en ese lapzo de tiempo supe que no hubo una accidente, mejor dicho una deligencia medica, de un doctor que era un charlatan, me habia causado un aborto pero lo peor de todo era que el bebe ya tenia 7 meses, eso revelaba que yo si queria al niño o niña, la doctora Leighton me dijo que fue encontra de mi voluntad lo que me hicieron ya que cuando me allaron tenia heridas de haber forcejeado tambien que mi estado habia sido critico pues me estaba desagrando, el idiota del "doctor" intento despues de haberme abierto cerrarme, no pudo, me comentaron que la policia en ese momento los estaba rodeando asi que por la prisa tal vez asi me dejo, ese lugar era un hospital cladestino para abortar, pero no recuerdo nada, la doctora dice que en mi estado de shock mi cerebro al tener tan gran trauma lo bloqueo desde sus principios. Mi madre no me ha dicho mucho solo que un dia no llegaba y empezo a llamar a todo conocido hasta que se fue con la policia quien dio con mi paradero pero fue tarde ya me habian quitado a mi bebe.

Sali del hospital, mi madre me habia dicho que no conocia el padre de mi fallecido hijo, que mi embarazo era uno de esos casos de 1 entre 100 no tenia sintomas y mi cuerpo no cambiaba, ella se entero en el hospital.

Dias despues fui a ver a los policias que me rescataron, preguntaba si sabia el por que me habian echo esto ami, a lo que ellos repondieron que posiblemente para usar a mi bebe como "paquete o embarque", eso me destrullo, a esos pequeños simplemente los traficantes de drogas los usaban para trasportar la droga dentro de su cuerpo fallesido y asi evitar ser detenido, solo por eso. Qude destrozada.

Fui al psicologo, me ayudo a superarlo haun no lo ago de todo pero mejoro cada dia, me fui a vivir con Ray el exesposo de mi madre pero para mi es mi padre me ha cuidado desde niña, ya con el paso del tiempo segui con una vida normal, fui a la escuela me gradue y faltaban 2 semanas para graduarme de la universidad.

- Y aqui me tiene señor Grey, intentando recuperarme de un trauma que no recuerdo. Dije con ironia, el solo se quedo pasmado, no parecia creerlo, aveces ni yo queria. - Hey no se sienta mal ya estoy mucho mejor, si lo conocia de antes y eramos buenos amigos quiero pedirte que no te sientas culpable. No veia que hicera nada tenia la mirada postrada en la mesa.

- No heramos amigos. No lo heramos, entonces por que la preocupacion. En que edad estabas embarazada. Me pregunto estavez levanto sus ojos asia a mi. - A los 15 lo hubiera tenido, por que la pregunta tu conoces al padre. Los ojos se me empezaron a agudar, estaba cercas de saber la verdad, el solo agacho la cabeza y apretaba los puños hasta ponerlos blancos.

- Estas bien Christian?. En ese momento lanzo un grito o mas bien un rujido, se me quedo mirando su ojos grises a punto de derramar las lagrimas. -Ana, lo siento, yo..yo..yo no pude potregerte de... para evitar ese dolor, perdoname, por favor perdoname. El se me acerco arrodillado asi a mi y acosto su cara en mi regaso y sus brasos me rodearon el cuerpo, lo sentia templar, se sentia tenso cada parte de su cuerpo, parecia no poder controlar los espasmos, no sabia que hacer.

Trage saliva y una de mis manos fue a su cabeza, lo empeze a acariciar parecia relajarce, hasta que solo temblaba de vez en cuando. - ya señor Grey, por favor calmece ya todo paso. Poco empeso a incorporarce, pero no me soltaba sus ojos me veian con un arrepentimiento y tristesa que jamas habia visto.

- Perdoname, Ana te deje pensado que no sufririas. Me toco la mejilla con la palma de su mano yo solo me recarge sobre ella es tan calida. - pero mira sufriste mas de lo que tu cueroo pudo soportar. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

- Christian, tu me conoces no es asi que eramos tu y yo, por favor dime. Tome la mano que tenia en mi cara para que asi me prestara atencion. - Jurame que no te iras ahora que te encontrado, prometemelo. Me kiro otra vez con esa fuerte mirada.

- Te lo prometo, Christian. Muestro una pequeña sonrisa. - Ahora dime que eramos?

- Tu y yo nos amabamos, eras mi hermosa y pequeña novia, y... mi Sumisa.

Ya lo se son pequeños capitulos pero actualiso muy seguidamente. Comenten.


End file.
